


An Urgent Favor

by thegoddamnhero



Series: What Makes A King [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhero/pseuds/thegoddamnhero
Summary: Oswald has been staying with Ed during the aftermath of the death of his mother. He's been so caught up he's forgot to do something important





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey finally another part after 7 months (i'm so sorry)  
> This takes a pretty big jump in time since the first chapter, which was pre-canon

10 missed calls. Edward Nygma had to count twice to make sure he got it right. Yes, he was correct. 10 missed calls from his own home. All within a minute of each other. He rolled his eyes. _That’s what you get for turning your phone off while you’re at work._

He thought leaving Oswald his cellphone number when he left for work would be a good idea. “Use it if you need me.” He told him. An easy way to reach him if there was an emergency. What he didn’t expect was calls every hour asking how to turn the heater on or where he keeps the good snacks hidden.

He wondered what it might be this time. 10 calls back to back like that...it might actually be an emergency. But Ed kept in mind that it might be something like a mouse crawled in through the window and Oswald was just overreacting. 

Just as Ed was about to call back, his phone rang. _11th time’s the charm…._

He sighed and answered. He couldn’t even get a “hello” in before Oswald cut him off.

“Finally! Ed, where have you been? I could have been dying!”

“Honestly, Oswald...if you were dying, I doubt you’d have time to call me 10-....11 times.” 

“Don’t give me attitude. I’m already having a bad day. Being cooped up in the apartment isn’t exactly healing…” 

 

That’s what Oswald was supposed to be doing. Healing. He’s been through hell for the past few days, and Ed was well aware. He was all alone in this world now. No mother to run home to. He had all he’s ever known ripped away from him so violently…

Edward was impressed, nonetheless. For someone who had nothing, Oswald found comfort at Ed’s apartment pretty quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly… but Ed has made sure Oswald was as comfortable as he could be in his situation. Even if that means running to the store every day to replenish the snack supply.

 

“What do you need, Oswald? I went grocery shopping the other day so I know for a fact we have everything in stock.”

Oswald let out a nervous breath. “I need you to do me a favor on your way home from work. It’s urgent.”

Ed leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Yes?”

“There’s an office down an alleyway, just a few blocks away from the GCPD. I need you to go there...tell the man at the desk that ‘Oswald needs another bottle.’ He’ll know what you’re talking about.” 

Edward was way too smart to not pick up the fishiness of the situation. But he didn’t question it. “Okay, just give me the address and I’ll go as soon as I get off.” He whispered into the phone and hung up.

***********

 

Oswald being involved with backstreet business such as this didn’t come as a surprise to Ed. It was about as sketchy as it gets. When Ed went in and vaguely stated what he needed, the man didn’t say anything in reply. He grunted, got up from behind his desk and walked into the backroom. He came back out with a white paper bag folded twice at the top.

Of course, Ed was curious. The contents of the bag rattled around as he walked back to his apartment. It was the tiny tink sound of plastic hitting glass. Whatever it was, it seemed extremely important to Oswald. 

When Oswald heard the deadbolt in the door turn, he sprung up from the couch. 

“Did you get it?” He asked, then felt relief flood his body when Ed held up the bag. 

“Thank God...Ed, you’re a lifesaver.” Oswald limped up to him and gave him a tight hug.

“If you don’t mind, can I ask what it is?” Ed watched as Oswald took the bag over to the coffee table and sat down on the couch. 

Oswald parted his robe slightly to expose his thigh. He opened the bag and pulled out an alcohol swab. He ripped it open and rubbed it over a small area on his thigh. “It’s… something I totally forgot about this past week.” 

Ed walked up to the couch and watched with great curiosity. Oswald pulled a small bottle and a sterile syringe out of the bag. Ed thought it might be pain killers but Oswald wasn’t going to inject his bad leg. He slid in beside Oswald and picked the bottle up off the coffee table. 

“...Testosterone.” 

Oswald grabbed the bottle back and curled up a little bit. “Yes...I’ve missed a week or so, which isn’t good.” 

Ed’s face instantly softened. Oswald was…  
He couldn’t believe it. He was usually so good at spotting people like himself. He watched as Oswald pierced the top of the bottle with the needle and drew out 100 mg. 

“It...shouldn’t be a problem. Missing a week isn’t as bad as you think, so just...inject as usual. Same amount.” 

Oswald glanced at Ed then back at the needle. “...did you know?”

“I had a feeling but it was only confirmed now.”

“So can I put my binder in the laundry? Because I’ve been wearing the same one for a week…”

“You might be able to fit into one of my old ones while yours is in the wash.” 

 

There was a silence between them for a few moments.

 

“If you know so much about T, can you help me inject?” Oswald handed the loaded syringe to Edward.

A small grin spread across Ed’s face. “Not good with needles?”

“I used to have someone to do it for me.” Oswald moved closer to Ed and pinched a spot on his thigh. 

Ed put his hand on top of Oswald’s and rubbed his thumb softly over Oswald’s knuckles. “Just relax…” He slid the needle into Oswald’s thigh and pushed the clear liquid out of the syringe. 

Oswald didn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them again. Ed grabbed a band aid from the bag and smoothed it over the bleeding point. “All done…” 

“Thank you, Edward. I wasn’t looking forward to doing that myself.” A soft red blush spread across his cheeks as he closed his robe up. 

“Can you trust this back alley testosterone? It did seem pretty sketchy…”

“I’ve been taking it for a year or so. Someone...someone helped me back in the day. I can trust it.” Oswald smiled at Ed. “And it seems I found another reason to confide in you completely.”

Ed reached for Oswald’s hand again. “You know, Oswald...I feel like we’ve grown a little closer because of this. We’re not alone in this world...We have each other.”

Oswald tried to contain his smile. “Thank you...old friend.”

 

_We have each other._


End file.
